


Caliginosity

by EasilyDistractedJedi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasilyDistractedJedi/pseuds/EasilyDistractedJedi
Summary: **SPOILERS AHEAD for The Last Jedi and for The Rise of Skywalker--TURN AWAY NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT THE STORY RUINED**Rey is stranded on Ahch-To with Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Her training as his padawan gets complicated when Kylo Ren continues to interrupt the process...This is a go-between story to fill in gaps I felt needed better explanation for the films TLJ and TRoS. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Rey & Luke Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The waves battered the shore. Rey was wide awake in her hovel, a spare one Luke had hastily furnished for her, and while she was grateful the elder Jedi gave her space, she felt desperately lonely on Ahch-To.

She didn’t need to hear his footstep in her doorway to know he was standing there, his long gray hair fluttering in the icy wind.

“Rey,” Luke addressed his would-be padawan.

Rey was silent, staring wide eyed at the ceiling of the hovel, the crashing waves filling her mind as much as his gentle nudge did.

“Do you love him, Rey?”

Rey turned her head and stared coolly at the Jedi master. Her gaze burned into his soul and he winced for a moment, realizing how chastising it felt, akin to Leia’s cold stare some days.

“Master Skywalker,” she spat in the prettiest of tones. “What do you know of love?”

Luke tilted his head down, his hair swaying forward like it did when he was young. He sighed, closing his bright blue eyes, and shook his head disapprovingly. “The Force flows through all, as does love, Rey. You know this.”

“Even through the Dark Side?”

Rey’s question echoed in the hovel, howled through the night like the endless waves on the shore.

“Rey,” Luke warned her. “Love, like the Force, is boundless, it does not choose a side.”

Rey sat up, her hair loosened from its typical buns, her body wrap not as tight. Luke avoided gazing at her young, slender form, trying to suppress the blush that raced from his cheeks and ears toward his chest and groin. She smirked knowingly at his bloodlust.

Rey walked slowly over to Luke, stroked his cheek, feeling past the grizzled beard he had grown since hiding away on the island. He blushed hotter.

“Rey!” he commanded, and grasped her hand hard. He pulled it away from him. She grinned. Then, more gently, “Do you love Ben?”

“Ben Solo is dead,” Rey felt her grin disappear in an instant as they stood in the doorway to her hovel. Had they not been Master and padawan, an outsider could have deemed them an estranged couple, albeit an odd pairing to be sure. 

“Does he visit you every night and every morning, whispering to you?” Luke warbled in a tender tone, and it was Rey’s turn to blush. “Do you see him, feel him, sense his presence?”

“Kylo Ren is a traitor and is the leader of the First Order!” Rey’s voice began to rise in volume. She felt her blush sting her ears, water her eyes. “He is manipulating the Force to try and bend me to his will!”

Luke nearly pressed his forehead against hers, and rubbed her shoulders gently, trying to soothe her. Rey’s arms had gone rigid at her sides, her hands balled into fists, her chest heaving in anger. “Ben talks to me, too.”

Rey paused, looking for a moment like a wild animal caught in a trap. She nearly hissed, “Why?!”

“He is Leia’s son,” Luke warbled softly, his voice even softer than before. Rey’s heart began to slow down for a moment as she started to relax in his presence, his mind teasing out her heart. “He was my padawan. And I failed him, yes. But we talk.”

“He…he talks about me?” Rey’s eyes filled with tears, a sudden nuisance that arrived unexpectedly.

“My nephew is fond of you, Rey,” Luke simply nodded, a smile forming on his face in what was probably ages. It had been years since he cracked a grin, often on thinking of Leia or Han, when he was young and the worlds were unexplored, when he could be a Jedi in peace and not in exile. It was a self-imposed exile, but Luke hated it all the same, as much as he had grown to hate himself for failing his nephew in the teachings of the Force. 

“How come I can’t hear him talk to you, like…when he talks to me?” Rey demanded to know, folding her arms. 

The winds blew past them, whipping Luke’s robes and hair wildly.

“He chooses who to visit when,” Luke sighed. “And I’m afraid his bond with you is deepening. This troubles me.”

“What do you mean…bond??” Rey wondered, frightened of the finality of the word. She had never considered to be bonded to a wretched wayward soul like Kylo Ren, a warlord and a terror, a beastly being, but the way Luke had mentioned it…

“Search your feelings,” Luke squeezed her shoulders, his gaze stern and direct, deep and loving. “Rey…do you love him?”

Rey sighed. She shut her eyes, turned away from Luke. She laid back down on her cot, wiping away her tears, rolled away from him. “Leave me alone, Master Skywalker.”

Luke still stood in her doorway. He leaned against one edge of it, staring at her, watching her back convulse in sobs. “How many nights have you been like this?”

“I said, leave me alone!” Rey snapped angrily. 

“You cannot deny what you want, Rey!” Luke shouted back, over the waves, over the wind, its harsh echo reverberating in her mind. 

“Go feed your Porgs, or something,” Rey tried to dismiss him. He laughed, a cynical barking laugh that had again rarely escaped his lips.

“Ben has been begging me to tell you how he feels, but I refuse,” Luke went on quietly, enraging Rey. “He needs to tell you for himself…”

Rey shivered, and a lewd image of Kylo Ren snaking his tongue down her throat made her roll over and glare at Luke. 

“Your ghastly nephew needs to leave me in peace,” Rey decided, frustrated by the perverted image Kylo Ren had sent her.

“He won’t shut up about you!” Luke hissed, his anger rising as well. “I thought I was lonely--!”

“Ugh!” Rey rolled her eyes and began to pace the hovel, glaring at Luke, shivering from the cold and the lack of…his touch? Rey pushed the feeling aside, trying to focus on her anger at the Jedi Master who had invaded her privacy. Now her thoughts rushed to Kylo Ren, who was standing naked in his room, his hair wet, his body wet…he was wide eyed and stunned at seeing her pace about like a trapped tigress.

 _Rey_ , his deep voice sent shivers down her spine, fed her ache.

 _Not now_ , her silent retort.

She had paused pacing, and Luke instantly took a defensive stance outside the hovel. 

_You interrupted my shower,_ he argued, his long black hair dripping and his mouth quivering in a typical pout. _I was hoping to enjoy it, but now you decided to show up._

 _Oh, thanks_ , Rey growled. _I was trying to get some sleep, but your stupid uncle ruined that._

Luke’s eyes went wide as he sensed Ben’s thoughts. “Don’t you dare give away our position! The sacred Jedi texts must be protected at all costs, Rey!” he angrily shot back, temporarily stopping their bond.

Rey and Luke stared one another down for a few moments. Then:

_Rey…_

Kylo Ren had wrapped himself in a towel, and reached out to stroke her cheek, a tender gesture Rey did not expect. He lifted her chin, standing between her and the furious Jedi Master.

 _…Ben?_

Kylo Ren’s eyes darkened for a moment. Then, the faintest hint of a smile played on his lips.

Luke gasped, feeling their bond deepen. The ground shook, the Porgs squawked and startled, even the giant Thala-sirens began to bray in alarm. Luke sensed for a moment…Rey’s lips on his, a gentle nudge, a warm embrace, as if he were his nephew, as if--!

 _A dyad?!_ Luke’s realization stung him as much as the thought of caressing his would-be padawan in the middle of the night.

Rey sighed, lost in the embrace of the dark haired young man, feeling his mouth on hers, and she begged him not to go, not to leave her on this island in the middle of an empty ocean, this wretched place far from any home she had ever known...with him, she felt like she was home…

“Rey,” Luke warbled. 

Rey stood there, gasping for breath, her blush evident.

She had disrobed, and stood there, before Master Skywalker, shivering. 

“Master, I--!” Rey looked down, aghast. “I—I don’t know what happened! I--!”

Luke blushed furiously, handing the garments to Rey, and turned around quietly. “Put those back on, please.”

Rey did so, feeling bewildered and lost. She sat on the edge of the cot, nearly missing it on the way down.

“Master Skywalker,” Rey mumbled, tears streaming down her face, her heart pounding in her ears.

“I’ve seen a naked woman before, I can assure you,” Luke winked at her once her clothes were on and she was seated proper. “Unorthodox training, but I will take it for what it is,” he went on, and sat next to her on the cot, careful to keep his distance from her lest the dyad bond go further that evening.

“I…I don’t know why this keeps happening…why I keep feeling like this…!”

“You said you felt at home with him,” Luke murmured, studying her intently.

“I…did!” Rey wiped her tears away again. 

“You are connected to each other, not just through the Force…there is…something else…” Luke trailed off. “This is nothing like my connections, at all. This is new.”

“It’s probably the stupid love idea,” Rey shook her head, sniffing.

“No, well…yes and no,” Luke thought aloud. He stood. “I will have to consult the Jedi texts and study this. If I am sensing your connection correctly…this occurrence is very rare, indeed.”

“Master Skywalker…forgive me,” Rey warbled sadly as he left her hovel for the rest of the evening. 

Luke grinned at her, a gentle grin he reserved for Leia, usually. “Tell Ben to keep his pants on, okay?”

Rey smirked back, and looked up at the ceiling of her hovel once more, the roar of the ocean lulling her into a restless and dreamless sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo Ren face off as their tensions build...one feels empty while the other drowns...

Kylo Ren stood on the deck of the star destroyer, his dark hair in somber waves across his forehead and along the back of his neck. He stared out the deck windows, into the depths of empty space, at the trillions of stars suspended in the endless night that surrounded him and his crew.

His scar from Rey’s blade was now an elongate welt along his handsome face, a mark he bore as if it were a rite of passage. He blinked, thinking of her cold stare, her fury as he rushed at her and that traitor stormtrooper in the snow of the forest. 

_I am a monster_ , he thought, the sadness in the thought stopping his rage filled reverie for a moment. 

Rey gasped, sitting up in the cot in her hovel on Ahch-To. She stood, and wandered aimlessly for a moment, toward the open sea surrounding the craggy island she was inexplicably drawn toward. 

_You!_ they echoed, staring at one another. Rey was staring into the storm churned waves, and Kylo Ren was staring into the depths of space and time. 

But then, they were standing in the void, and staring one another down, as if nothing surrounded them. The ocean had fallen away, the stars torn asunder. They were fixated on one another, their breathing suddenly calm.

 _You!_ Rey spoke first, her mind sending the harsh word toward Ren as if she could knock him down. 

_Yes?_ Kylo Ren smirked, and for a fleeting moment Rey swore he looked as smug as his father.

Rey scowled at him, and immediately withdrew her lightsaber blade, causing it to alight. She stood in a defensive posture, clenching her teeth. Then: _You’re a cruel monster and your tyranny will come to an end!_

 _Ah_ , Kylo Ren considered lighting his blade. He glanced down at it, then back up at her. He lit it, shielding his face with the red light. _So you have come to challenge me, alone?_

 _Why not? I am always alone_ , Rey retorted, circling him now, sizing him up. Kylo Ren began to follow, locking step with her as much as he locked eyes with hers.

 _You are alone_ , Kylo Ren mused. _Cast adrift, seeking guidance. Perhaps vengeance. Truly, the Force is strong with you…_

Their blades met with a sickening static crackle, and they continued moving in a tight circle, suspended in the void.

 _…but not in the way you think, Rey_ , Kylo Ren warbled, and their blades met again.

Rey’s scowl deepened into a furious stare. _Why did you choose me?!_

 _The Force chose us_ , Kylo Ren huffed mid attack, his cape billowing behind him as he parried another blow from her lightsaber. _We have very different beginnings, you and I. You…were born from nothing. You consider yourself to be nothing, to be no-one. But you are not, not to me._

Rey cried out in anger, swinging her blade dangerously, and gasped when she felt the wet sands beneath her feet, making her slip.

“REY!” Luke called out to his would-be padawan, fear in his eyes and voice over the crashing waves. “THE STORM, REY! YOU NEED TO GET INSIDE!”

Rey looked back at Luke, and shook her head in a slow negative. Luke scowled at her, hissing between his teeth.

 _Your Master calls you_ , Kylo Ren smirked at her lapse in judgement, but he had stopped his attack. He could have struck her down, taken her into the void, but he stopped. Something told him to stop. He switched off his saber, stepped closer to her. He stretched out his hand, as he had when Snoke fell. 

_I can’t_ , Rey had also put down her saber, breathing heavy. She glanced at his extended hand, then up to his sad gaze. 

_You are torn between worlds_ , Kylo Ren acknowledged her doubts. _You want to take my hand…but something…stops you. Is it him? Is it you?_

Rey turned away from him. Kylo Ren suddenly ran up behind her, grasped her in a tender embrace, and she shuddered in a startled gasp. He held her in his arms, as if she had fainted. 

“REY! NO!” Luke ran to the shore, finding her collapsed on the sand as the storm waves threatened to make landfall. He struggled to use the Force to keep their crests at bay, but gravity began to win out.

Kylo Ren pressed his mouth into hers, and Rey moaned, her breath hitching at his soft touch.

“Rey! Come back to me, Rey!” Luke wept, carrying her away from the water as it crashed behind them. He shuffled up the shore, struggling to hold her against him and climb up the crags. 

“Master…Sky…walker!” Rey spat out seawater as Luke held her tight, pounding on her chest hard. He was crying.

“I can’t lose you now, Rey! He can’t lose you, either!” Luke held her, ensuring she was breathing alright. Then: “Can you climb? We need to get back to the hovels! This storm is about to become very fierce!”

“I…I think so,” Rey coughed, and Luke nodded. He let go.

They climbed to safety as the rain pelted them harder. “Get inside!” Luke shoved her into his hovel, which had a roaring fire going in a central firepit. He slammed the wooden door, and shook himself free of wet sand and mud. He set his cloak down, and made sure Rey was seated by the fire. He smiled at her gently, as if she were his toddler that had fled and disobeyed him to her peril.

“Ben…” Rey whispered, feeling the flames warm her chilled and wet body. Luke handed her a towel and his spare blanket, sitting next to her. She wrapped herself in them, shivering violently.

“That is the second time he has connected with you in my presence,” Luke shook his head wearily. “I told that boy to keep away from you!”

Kylo Ren was startled by General Hux’s tap on his broad shoulder. 

“Your Excellency,” he muttered, noting the melancholy all over the warlord’s face. “Perhaps it is best you return to your quarters?” he suggested, quavering at Kylo Ren’s sudden transformation into a fierce commander once more. 

“Leave,” Kylo Ren turned around, his rage barely contained. General Hux stood there, stunned at Ren’s fright, his rage building. Kylo Ren set his hands behind his back, his breathing ragged as he collected himself, struggling to fight the feelings that washed over him like the storm fueled waves that crashed on the shores of Ach-To.

“If you feel that is best—” Hux began. Kylo Ren shot him a sinister glare.

“Leave. NOW!” Kylo Ren shouted. The stormtroopers marching past the deck paused, waiting on orders. Hux skittered away toward them, and ushered them to continue moving. 

Kylo Ren whirled toward the deck, paced back and forth. He saw her, sitting there, shivering under a ragged blanket, looking so forlorn, so lost, so alone and miserable…and he wanted to be by her side, comforting her. He slammed his fist against the viewing glass, choking back a sob. 

“There is good in him, I know it!” Rey wept, and Luke held her gently for a moment before getting some tea for them both. 

“Just as there is darkness in you, there is light in him,” Luke sighed, mumbling more to himself than Rey. Rey couldn’t hear him over her sobs. Luke gazed on her sadly, feeling terrible in being unable to do more. 

_Reunite, they will_ , came a distant voice, a croaked greeting that made Luke nearly spill the tea on the floor of his hovel. 

“Master Skywalker!” Rey stopped the cups from shattering on the ground, and hovered them over to her gently.

“I’m sorry, I--!” Luke fumbled for the words. He slowly composed himself, blinking back tears of his own. He sat next to Rey.

“It’s alright,” Rey stammered, drinking the tea. “We’ve had enough of today, I think.”

Luke let out a soft chuckle at that. He lifted his tea cup in a toast, then drank.

Kylo Ren wiped his tears away, stunned by the rush of feelings he had suppressed for years during his training to become a Sith. He tried to tap into his anger once more, but his stomach churned, and all he could feel was a deep emptiness, a vast emptiness like the view of space before him.

He sucked in several deep breaths. Then, he retched.

Rey suddenly flung herself forward, and vomited into the firepit. Luke leaned her back, and she coughed up seawater. He rubbed her back, made sure she was alright.

“The tea didn’t agree with you!” Luke teased, and Rey coughed again, then laughed. 

“A little salty for my taste!” Rey giggled. Luke smiled, and encouraged her to lay on his cot.

“Stay here, for the night,” Luke nodded toward the cot. “You need your rest, and I will keep Ben away.”

Kylo Ren lay on his side, exhausted. Several stormtroopers heard the commotion and radioed for cleaning droids. General Hux ran in, and managed to get Kylo Ren to his feet. He led him to his chamber, and Kylo Ren staggered wearily to his bed, then fell into it as if he hadn’t slept in years. The waves in his mind were a constant lullaby, and he sighed.

Rey reached over, stroked some of his sweat soaked hair away from his face. She watched his eyes move under their lids, saw his parted lips drawing in slow, ragged gasps. She dared to get closer to him, to be in his arms. _Ben…_

 _Rey…_ his mouth mumbled, and he opened his eyes.

Kylo Ren was alone, in his chamber, the stark white of the floors and walls in contrast to his black attire. He broke the contact, and sighed deeply. _How much longer must we be apart? I ache for you to return to me, Rey…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren visits Luke Skywalker as Rey recovers from being drowned...and Master Yoda hints at what is to come...

Luke watched Rey fall into a restless sleep on his cot, and then turned about, searching frantically in his hovel through his texts.

“It must be here…I’ve heard of this phenomenon before…”

 _Hmmm_ , came the familiar croak, _ancient story, this is…_

“Master Yoda!” Luke cried, pausing, his eyes wide. He looked around the hovel, wondering if his old master would appear as he had done in the past.

 _A dangerous padawan, hmmm_ , Yoda’s voice filled Luke’s mind, and he was knocked off his feet in shock, sitting on the floor of the hovel by the firepit. _Hard to pin down, she is! Yes!_

“What—what do you mean, Master Yoda?!” Luke hissed, trying to keep his building excitement from waking Rey. 

_From the darkness, comes light, and from light, comes darkness_ , Yoda warbled, musing now. _Balanced, are they, the dark and the light. Balance is the key. Yes…_

“Rey…is she…no! It…can’t be!” Luke covered his mouth, stroked his chin and cheek quizzically. 

_A dyad, are they_ , Yoda confirmed. _Powerful, they are. Apart, they fail, but together, they succeed. Dangerous, Luke. Very dangerous. Stay here, she cannot._

“She can’t do this alone!” Luke fought with Yoda in his mind, aloud and to himself. 

Yoda chuckled gently. _Texts will not help you, Skywalker! To the Dark Side, she will go._

“No!” Luke stood, furious. He whirled on Rey, his eyes wild. “I cannot lose another to the darkness!”

 _Careful in this, you must be_ , Yoda cautioned Luke, trying to calm him. _Anger is the start of the dark path!_

Luke took in several deep, gasping breaths, and shook his head. He stared at Rey more gently. 

_Master Skywalker_ , Kylo Ren entered the hovel, on one knee before Luke. His attire was not as neatly pressed, his hair a matted mess of dark tangles. Luke remembered trying to encourage Ben to clean up, but the wild little one often fled his grasp, as much as he did even now.

 _Ben!_ Luke hissed, folding his arms. Master Yoda’s presence faded with the lessening of the rains. 

Kylo Ren stood, and both men gazed on Rey with affection. 

_Do you love her, Ben?_ Luke squinted at Kylo Ren, trying to search the boy’s warped mind, to sense his feelings.

Kylo Ren’s fierce gaze met Luke’s weary one.

 _What do you know of love, Master Skywalker?_

Luke smirked at him. _Ben, your heart says you do. Your mind is trying to push the notion away. Why do you fight your feelings? Why did your hurt the ones you love most? Ben…why…did you kill Han?_

The question hung in the air heavily, and the clearing storm outside gave way to a brilliant orange sunset.

 _The past has to die in order for us to grow_ , Kylo Ren clenched a fist, turning away from Luke. He began to pace. 

_Han wanders limbo, looking for Leia, for me, for you,_ Luke informed him. _His death has marred your future. How can you redeem yourself with this burden you put upon yourself?!_

_I don’t know_ , Kylo Ren took in several deep, shaking breaths. He was sobbing. _I was not myself when he died by my blade. My anger controlled me so much I was lost, and now Ben Solo is dead, too._

 _Ben_ , Luke argued. _I know Han can forgive you. You will need to set him free, let the Force take him back._

 _My father didn’t even raise me!_ Kylo Ren whirled on Luke, his anger beginning to spike and seethe. He spat, _My father left me on my mother’s doorstep and fled! What kind of father does that to his son!_

 _Han will find you again before this is over!_ Luke warned him.

 _My father was an alcoholic piece of shit!_ Kylo Ren raged, and paced furiously. _He flew around the galaxy and found other women to please! Then, he abandoned me to his divorcee, Leia…and you! You! You tried to kill me! You made me lose all faith in the Jedi, and they need to be ended! Because of you!_

 _No, Ben!_ Luke fought back, scowling. 

“…Ben…!” Rey whispered, her blush rising. She whimpered, convulsing in silent ecstasy. Both men paused their fight to stare at her. Both felt very awkward.

 _This fight will continue at another time_ , Kylo Ren looked away from Rey, as did Luke. 

_Fair enough_ , Luke shrugged. He was blushing, overhearing Rey’s deep sighs and soft whispers of his nephew’s name. 

Kylo Ren smirked, a momentary rush of pleasure filling his mind. _She should be with me._

 _Ben!_ Luke gasped, aghast. 

_She lusts after me, and longs for me_ , Kylo Ren nodded toward her sleeping form. _We meet in dreams, in visions, and I comfort her often._

_So do you love her, or are you using her?!_ Luke demanded to know. Kylo Ren turned away from the Jedi Master, walking down the long hallway of his star destroyer.

 _Search your feelings, Master_ , Kylo Ren sassed the elder Jedi.

“Oh, Rey,” Luke turned to Rey, frightened. “I have a very bad feeling about this…!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo Ren share their force bond more deeply...and Luke Skywalker puts a stop to it...

Rey awoke to the sound of light rainfall on the ceiling of Luke’s hovel. Luke had wandered away, probably to care for the Thala-sirens, and Rey sat up, dizzy and drained. 

_Rey_ , Kylo Ren whispered, and Rey froze, frightened. _I need to tell you the truth…_

Rey blinked, whirling around. No-one stood behind her, and her heart was racing. 

_I will be waiting for you in your hovel_ , Kylo Ren’s voice mumbled, and Rey nodded. 

Luke walked back toward his hovel and saw Rey up and moving about. He smiled, and Rey returned it politely.

“Thank you,” Rey muttered quietly as Luke approached, “for letting me stay the night. I’m…feeling better than I was.”

“Good! Good,” Luke nodded. He carried the filled bottles of siren milk into his hovel and set them on the table. “Rey? I am going to do some studies of the Jedi texts this afternoon. You are free to train or spend the day at your leisure.”

“Thank you, Master Skywalker,” Rey watched him leave the hovel and head toward the Uneti.

Rey then wandered toward her hovel, alert and afraid. She swallowed hard as she entered the small hovel, and wiped her arms free of rainwater. 

No-one was in the hovel, save for her. She sat on her cot, chewing her lower lip anxiously. She started the fire in her firepit, and held her open palms over the flames.

Rey nearly fell backward off her cot as she saw Kylo Ren sitting across from her, in his quarters, studying her intensely.

 _I need to tell you the truth about Master Skywalker_ , Kylo Ren began softly, his deep voice echoing in her hovel and soothing her nerves.

 _Did…he make you feel alone, too?_ Rey caught Kylo Ren offguard with the question. Kylo Ren blinked.

 _You are not alone_ , he reassured Rey gently.

 _Neither are you_ , Rey echoed the sentiment. Kylo Ren felt a smile play on his lips, and let it fade as he told Rey what happened during his training.

 _Rey…_ Kylo Ren removed his gloves, and reached toward her in a tender gesture. Rey had ached for human contact…it had been ages since she was even held, and that was by Finn before watching Han Solo die by Kylo Ren’s blade. She thought of that moment, and hesitated.

Rey sought Kylo Ren’s eyes. His dark brown eyes had dilated, and his lips had parted somewhat. His open face was very handsome, despite the long scar she had given him. She thought of how they had scarred one another, how they had fought one another, and were fighting against one another once more…this time, to protect their own hearts. But when Rey’s eyes met and held with Kylo Ren’s, she saw Ben Solo gazing upon her, his emotions raw and real. And Rey knew, then, that there was a glimmer of hope for this mutilated monster she had come to love.

Rey reached over, and stroked his fingertips gently. A rush of adrenaline, followed by endorphins, followed by intense connection, staggered them both into silence. They couldn’t keep their eyes off one another, and their connection had become terrifyingly deep, as if they had fallen into the center of a world and never wanted to remain on the surface again. 

It was nightfall. The rains began to pelt the hovel. Rey’s arms found themselves wound around Ben’s body, and the two were feeling each other, kissing each other, wanting more and more, and Rey felt ecstasy rising in her blood. Ben grunted, and groaned, and while they were still clothed, they felt naked and vulnerable in their embrace. _Never let me go_ , they echoed, and at that moment, the hovel crashed around them.

Luke Skywalker stood in a defensive posture, his lightsaber ablaze despite the pouring rain. He destroyed Rey’s hovel, exposing the dyad to the world, and snarled in rage, “Leave this island! NOW!”

Rey stopped caressing Ben, and Ben stepped away from them both, finding himself in his quarters. His suit was soaked from the rain, despite being inside the star destroyer light-years away. 

“Your Excellency, there is dinner in the hall waiting for you, and—” General Hux stopped by Kylo Ren’s quarters, stunned to see him drenched. “Sir? Is that…are you…wet?”

“Get me a towel,” Kylo Ren commanded, gasping for breath and blushing furiously. He was grateful his cape managed to cover himself and swore softly under his breath as Hux hurried to get him a towel from the common rooms.

Kylo Ren snagged the towel and closed the door to his quarters with a hard slam. “I will be a few minutes,” he informed Hux through the door. The general was perplexed, but left the warlord alone.

Rey strapped herself in to the Millenium Falcon and flew away from Ahch-To, at the command of Luke. She wiped her tears away, more certain in what she had felt from Ben than anything else in that moment. 

_I will make you turn_ , Rey thought as Kylo Ren dried himself from the rainwater, trying to make himself presentable. _You will come back to the light, before this is over._

 _And you will come back to me_ , Kylo Ren vowed to her silently.


End file.
